Problèmes de coeur
by Khalan
Summary: Il n'y arrive que des malheurs à notre pauvre Hermione. Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!Fin
1. Malheurs

**Problèmes de cœur**

****

****

**Ch/1 : Malheurs**

Hermione était seule dans les couloirs et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son petit ami venait de la plaquer pour quelqu'un d'autre et celle-ci en avait le cœur brisait.

-« Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?! Sanglota t'elle. Pourtant on était bien ensemble… Mais c'est vrai qu'il changeait ses derniers temps ! »

Flash Back

C'était à Poudlard alors que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts attaquaient le château. Une bataille des plus violente. Ron et Hermione se battaient contre Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci envoya un sort vers Ron, qui fut sauvé de justesse par…

-Malefoy ?!! Mais que fait tu ?

-Eh bien je te sauve la vie, ça te pose un problème ? Oh… Fais gaffe…

Un sort venait de frôler Hermione.

-Merci, mais ça fait drôle de te voir si inquiet pour nous…

La bataille continua et fini, Voldemort était vaincu et ses Mangemorts restant, envoyés à Azkaban. Les semaines continuaient et Ron devenait de plus en plus distant avec Hermione.

-Mais Ron, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?! Ses derniers temps, je te trouve bizarre.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ecoute, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne mange pas ou presque. Tu vas finir par être malade.

-Mais non, tu te trompe, je te le dis, ça vas passer !

Les jours avancer et Hermione s'inquiéter vraiment, elle en a parlé avec Harry, mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas lui-même.

-« Laisse lui le temps Mione, ça vas peux être lui passer ! » Lui avait il dit. Mais rien n'avait changé.

Mais ce soir là, il avait l'air plus heureux, même si il parut mal a l'aise quand i l lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Mais heureux. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que même Hermione n'avait jamais vus, une lueur enflammer, comme si il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Jamais dans sa relation elle avait vue Ron la regarder avec cette flamme dans les yeux.

Fin du Flash Back.

-« Gay, Ron est gay, c'est pas possible. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sort avec Malefoy. » Hermione pleurait de rage maintenant. Comment avait il pu lui faire ça ?!

Ils se faisait tard maintenant, le couvre feu était passer depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas montrer les larmes de son visage à ce minable qui l'avait laissé tomber.

-« Bon, ils doivent être au lit maintenant, je vais retourner au dortoir me coucher. » Se dit elle.

Elle commença sa marche vers la tour des Gryffondor quand soudain une voix la fit sursauter de peur.

-« Non, tout sauf lui !!!... Au secours !!.... »

-Eh bien Miss Granger, comment se fait il que vous vous promeniez à cette heure tardive dans les couloirs alors que vous êtes sensé dormir dans votre dortoir ?

-Professeur Rogue je… je…

-J'attends votre réponse Miss.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien et je me disais q'un peu d'air me ferez le plus grand bien.

Rogue s'aperçu que sur le visage de la jeune fille avaient coulées des larmes.

-Problèmes de cœur Miss Granger ? Dit il avec un rictus.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Oh que si cela me regarde, d'autant plus que vous êtes en train de violer le règlement d'ordre d'intérieur de cette établissement et que vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton étant prise en flagrant délit. Cela vous fera 20 points en moins pour la balade nocturne et 10 points en moins pour votre insolence. Maintenant veuillez rejoindre votre dortoir avant que je ne vous retire le double de points ou que je ne vous rajoute une retenue !

-« Mais pour qui il se prend ?! Il n'a pas le droit de s'occuper de ma vie privée. Qu'est ce qu'il en sait ? Je parie qu'il n'a jamais eu d'amour lui, tellement il est acariâtre ! En plus, qui voudrait d'une mocheté pareil, je vous jure ! » Pensa elle alors qu'elle allait vers son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'adressa la parole à quiconque. Elle ne mangea rien. Harry vint prés d'elle.

-Mione, tu devrait manger un peu !

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Juste un peu au moins.

-NON !!! Tu es sourd ou quoi !! S'énerva t'elle.

-Excuse-moi, je disais cela pour ton bien.

Harry se leva et quitta la grande salle l'air sombre.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui me prends » Se demanda t'elle. « Harry n'y ai pour rien dans cette histoire, il faut que j'aille m'excuser ! »

Hermione se leva et courra après Harry, mais arriver vers la sortie, elle rencontra un obstacle. Celui-ci bascula et Hermione suivi sa chute.

-Miss Granger, vous le faites exprès ou bien vous n'êtes pas capable de faire attention où vous allez ! Et dépêchez vous de vous relevez, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais vous êtes lourde !

Hermione se releva en vitesse.

-Je… je suis désolée professeur Rogue, je ne vous avez pas vue arriver !

-J'avais remarquer ! Ce soir, retenue dans mon bureau à 20h précise. Et tacher d'être à l'heure sans foncer la tête la première dans les gens !

-« Oh mais quelle plaie, ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudite moi en ce moment. Et pourquoi faut t'il que je tombe toujours sur lui !! Je me demande ce qu'il va me trouver à faire comme corvées ! Certainement quelque chose qui va me prendre la moitié de la nuit. Bon, il faut que j'aille m'excuser à Harry, il doit être sûrement dans la salle commune. »

Elle s'y rendit mais Harry n'était pas là.

-Mais bien sûr, le terrain de Quidditch !

Harry était là, qui virevoltait sur son éclaire de feu. Hermione alla dans les gradins et patienta un peu. Quand Harry vint à passer prés d'elle.

-HARRY !!!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit t'il en revenant prés d'elle.

-Je voulais m'excusez, je n'ai vraiment pas été agréable tout à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est normale, tu as perdu Ron.

-Oh, ce n'est pas le pire !... J'ai déjà fais perdre des points à Gryffondor, 30 points pour être exacte grâce à Rogue. Et en plus j'ai un rendez-vous pour une retenue avec lui à 20h. Alors tu vois, je collectionne les malheurs.

-Tu connais Rogue, il fera tout pour te briser plus que tu ne l'es. Si on rentrai, tu vas finir par attraper froid.


	2. Quand les ennuis s’aggravent

**Ch/II : Quand les ennuis s'aggravent.**

Au soir, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devra faire avec son horrible professeur de potion. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes légèrement à l'avance, mais bon vous pouvez commencer tout de suite ! Il y a un seau là, ainsi que de quoi nettoyer. Vous allez me récurer la classe de fond en comble. Ce qui veux dire, le sol, les tables ainsi que les étagèrent. Quand ce sera fini vous viendrez me voir. Et interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

-Oui professeur, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Parfait et bien, commencez.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, elle prit le seau, le torchon qu'elle alla remplir d'eau et de savon noir, et se mit à récurer la classe. Deux heures passèrent, il devait être 22h00 et il lui restait des étagères. Elle se mit à les nettoyer quand son regard fut attiré par une faible lueur, cela provenait d'une porte entre baillée. Hermione était fatiguée et commençait à avoir des courbatures.

-« Plus que ces deux étagères et ensuite j'irais le voir et je pourrais enfin aller me coucher. Et puis, cela ne dois pas être si intéressant que ça, juste peux être un secret ou quelque chose de pas très net. Puis si je ne jette qu'un petit coup d'œil en vitesse, personne ne s'en apercevra ! Mais d'un côté, si jamais il me tombe dessus et qu'il me donne du travail en plus, je crois que je vais finir par craquer… Oh et puis tant pis, après tout, qu'est ce que je risque ? C'est décidé, j'y vais ! »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et vit une lumière bleutée, elle descendit quelques escaliers et se retrouva dans une cave remplie d'ingrédients étrange de toute sortes. Au centre de la pièce, un énorme chaudron en étain d'où s'élevé une fumée bleue fort lumineuse. Elle se rapprocha, s'était une potion bleutée qui bouillonnait et dégagée un froid intense.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, Hermione sursauta et dans sa panique, bouscula le chaudron qui renversa un peu de son liquide bleu sur elle.

 -Oh mon Dieu, non, qu'elle maladroite je fais…Ah,… Mais ça brûle,… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione se tournait dans tout les sens, le liquide la brûlait si fort et la douleur si insupportable qu'elle s'évanouit. Rogue qui ne voyait pas son élève revenir descendit et alla voir ce qu'elle manigancé. Il vit la porte de sa réserve ouverte et entendit le cri d'Hermione. Prit de panique, il dévala les escaliers et retrouva celle-ci allongée prés du chaudron. Il prit une fiole de potion qu'il enduit sur elle affin de stopper la brûlure et la conduit prestement chez Pomfresh.

Hermione était brûlée au 3éme degré, Pomfresh la soigna et demanda à Severus ce qui s'était passée.

-Miss Granger était en train de faire sa retenue, elle a du s'apercevoir de la lueur qui provenait de la potion de glace, que j'ai préparé spécialement pour le professeur Dumbledore ( afin de faire des statues de glace pour Noël ) et a dû laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Quand je l'ai découvert, elle gisait à côté du chaudron. « Sa curiosité va finir par lui attirer des ennuis bien plus terrible si elle continue ! »

-Eh bien heureusement que vous l'avez trouver et soigner aussi vite Severus. Car à une minute prés, elle brûlait vivante !

-« Quand elle se réveillera celle-là, je vous jure qu'elle va se prendre une des ses engueulade ! Se balader dans ma réserve ! Avec des produits dangereux, elle aurait pu perdre la vie à cause de ses bêtises et de sa curiosité de Miss je sais tout !

La soirée, Rogue resta auprès d'elle. Mrs Pomfresh vint dans la chambre.

-Severus, vous semblez fatigué, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Non, cela ira Pomfresh, je suis un peu responsable de cet incident, je vais veiller sur elle cette nuit.

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry qui ont appris la nouvelle, vinrent prendre des nouvelles de leur amie. Mais quand ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir qui était auprès d'elle. Severus Rogue, le maître des potions était assis dans un fauteuil et était endormi.

-Harry, tu crois qu'il a passé la nuit à côté d'elle ?

-Ron, c'est durant sa retenue que cela c'est passé. Il se sentait peut-être coupable et a voulu se racheter.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Hermione était couchée. Son avant bras ainsi qu'une partie de son corps était couverte de bandages. Elle était endormie. Pomfresh leur assura que d'ici une petite semaine, elle serait rétablie mais que pour le moment elle avait besoin de repos.

Durant les quelques premiers jours, Hermione était toujours endormie. Rogue venait  chaque soir pour veiller sur elle. Un jour Harry cru voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage mais Rogue retrouva vite son masque habituel, dur et froid.

Hermione se réveilla enfin, il devait être le matin et celle-ci découvrit son prof de potion assis prés d'elle.

-Mrs Pomfresh, Granger est enfin réveillée. Eh bien Miss vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs.

-Ah, Miss, vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui je crois…

-Vos blessures seront bientôt guéries, si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir demain.

-Granger, vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de votre acte ! Cette potion a failli vous coûter la vie ! Ne me refaite plus jamais cela !!!

Hermione était terriblement désolée et devint rouge écarlate.

-Heureusement que je suis arriver à temps, je vous préviens que dés  que vous serez sur pied, vous viendrez terminer votre retenue ! Et je vous retire 20 points pour votre curiosité. Vous n'avez pas à vous balader dans cette réserve avec tous ses produits dangereux !

Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie, celle-ci avait perdu son appétit. Son corps, lui, meurtrie, les traces de brûlures au bras ainsi que sur son corps resteraient à jamais marqué. Pomfresh avait fait le maximum pour les faire disparaître mais sans résultats.

Durant les cours, elle ne travaillait plus, en potion, quand Rogue posait des questions, elle n'y répondait plus. Même regarder le prof la gênait et lui faisait repenser à cette fichue retenue. Malfoy, lui, faisait tout pour la redescendre, en la narguant avec Ron ou tout simplement en lui disant des gentillesses.

-Eh Granger, en tant que sang de bourbe, je te trouvait déjà plutôt moche, mais alors là, t'as encore plus l'air d'un monstre. Très assortie au balafré, vous pourriez faire le nouveau couple de l'année. J'entends déjà, le couple des éclopées, hahahahaha…

Hermione ne répondit pas et semblait de plus en plus déprimée.

-T'inquiète pas Mione, ce n'est qu'un idiot de sang pur, t'en a rien a faire de ce qu'il pense ! fit Harry. Quand à toi Malfoy, ferme là et fout lui la paix !

-Oh, Potter s'énerve, arrête je vais mourir de peur. Haha ha…

-Monsieur Malfoy, quand vous aurez fini de malmener Miss Granger qui est déjà au plus bas, dites le nous ! Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'elle nous fasse une dépression et qu'elle n'ait des idées suicidaires ! Fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Drago n'en revenait pas, Rogue qui prenait la défense d'une gryffondor, d'une sang de bourbe. Il a du sûrement disjonct !

Un grand merci à Cyrca, Vivi, Kaorulabelle, dragounette , Maud 62 pour vos reviews.

Maud 62 : Pourais tu me dire ce qui ne vas pas, comme ça j'arrangerais le problème.Encore merci.


	3. Opération sauvetage

**Ch/ III : Opération sauvetage.**

Dumbledore inquiet fit une réunion avec quelques professeurs afin de régler le problème d'Hermione.

-Ceci ne peut plus durée, depuis cet incident, Miss Granger se laisse dépérir, il faut y remédier ! Dit Dumbledore. Quelqu'un aurait il une suggestion ?

-Il faudrait quelque chose qui pourrait lui rendre un peu de gaieté. Pourquoi pas lui proposer un poste. Fit Mcgonagall.

-Comment ça Minerva ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Albus.

-Oui, elle pourrait peu être aider un professeur dans une matière où elle est forte. Afin  d'aider ceux qui ont du mal. Peux être que cela la réjouirait.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée Minerva ! Qu'en pensé vous Severus ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Il faudrait peux être aussi quelqu'un pour la surveiller afin qu'elle se nourrisse. Dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

-Bien, je crois que Miss Granger a un don particulier pour les potions, pourriez-vous la prendre comme assistante Severus. Vous pourrez ainsi la surveiller.

-Albus, j'ai pas mal de boulots et …

-Vous aurez Hermione pour vous assister et je suis sûr qu'elle en sera parfaitement capable.

Rogue émis un grognement et ne pu qu'acquiescer. Albus avait toujours le dernier mot.

Hermione se leva et alla dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuné. (Enfin, c'est pour rejoindre les autres car elle ne mangeait toujours pas).  Harry était seul à table.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

-Ah, salut Hermione, ça peux aller et toi ?

-Bah, comme d'hab. Ron est encore avec son pouilleux de petit ami ?

-Oui, il est à table avec les serpentards. Hermione, franchement essaie de manger, tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine tu sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi.

-Je sais Harry, mais j'ai le haut le cœur sur tout ce que je mange.

-Pourquoi n'irai tu pas voir Mrs Pomfresh, peut-être pourras t'elle t'aider en te donnant quelque chose qui te fasse manger.

-Oui, oui.

Mais Hermione ne pensait pas à aller chez Pomfresh, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que leur professeur de potion s'était approché d'eux.

-Miss Granger, encore en train de faire sans manger ?

-Oh, euh… Je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment.

-Vous devriez vous nourrir un peu plus, vous allez finir pas perdre un os. Au fait, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau après les cours. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Oui, je viendrais.

Quand Rogue se fut éloigné.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il te veut.

-Oh, sûrement finir la retenue de la dernière fois, le connaissant, il va certainement me mettre le double d'ouvrage.

-Me voici Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suppose que je dois refaire l'ouvrage que je n'ai pas terminé.

-Non Miss Granger, à ce moment là je vous aurait dit retenue. En fait, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous proposer un travail. Vous êtes assez bonne dans mon cours, aussi je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider. J'ai pas mal de boulot et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper à donner des cours particulier aux cancres tel que Longdubat ou encore Potter.

-Et que dois-je faire alors ?

-Vous occupez de re-expliquer à ceux qui n'ont pas compris, donner les cours particulier aux plus jeune ainsi qu'à ceux de votre classe. Je voudrais aussi que vous veniez manger le soir en ma compagnie. Car j'ai pu remarquer que vous ne mangiez pas grand-chose ses dernier temps. Donc à ce soir Miss Granger.

-Je n'irais pas !!!

-Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire sans y aller, tu connais Rogue. Il va vraiment se mettre en rogne et il aura encore l'occasion de nous retirer des points !

Oh toi Ron, je ne t'ai rien demandé, va voir ta petite amie Malfoy, elle dois se sentir bien seule.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Et si Drago est si désagréable avec toi, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître notre amour ! Et puis, tu as vraiment un sale caractère, tu ne vois même pas que les gens veulent t'aider !!!

-Si tu ne m'avais pas largué ainsi, je ne serais pas ainsi !

-Et si tu n'avais pas été fouiné chez Rogue, tu n'aurais pas ces cicatrices…

-Oh ça suffit tout les deux. Dit Harry qui s'était interposé. Ron, tu exagère et toi Hermione, Ron n'as pas tout à fait tort ! Si Rogue a demandé que tu ailles manger avec lui, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu ne mange plus, tu ne travaille plus et je me demande même si tu dors encore.

Hermione s'énerva et fila droit se coucher dans son dortoir. Elle ferma ses rideaux et s'effondra en larmes sur son lit.

Rogue qui attendait Hermione avait prévue quelques mets appétissant afin de la faire manger un peu. Il fallait essayer d'éviter un maximum de la contrarier ou de jouer les sarcastiques. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il l'attendait et commencer à s'impatienter.

-Comment ose t'elle se moquer de moi ? Moi qui fait tout mon possible pour lui faire plaisir ! Et elle, elle ne se donne même pas la peine de venir ! Quelle ingrate, cela ne vas pas se passer ainsi !!

Rogue sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la tour des gryffondor afin de la ramener. Il fallait d'abord qu'il voie Minerva.

Hermione était couchée en larmes quand Mcgonagall et Rogue entrèrent.

-Miss Granger, nous savons que vous n'allez pas bien en ce moment, mais rester seule n'arrangeras pas les choses. Dit Mcgonagall. Le professeur Rogue c'est proposé de vous faire changer les idées et vous êtes priée de le suivre.

-Miss Granger si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Fit Rogue d'un ton courtois.

Hermione se leva et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin. Mcgonagall lui dit quelques mots pour la réconforter et ils sortirent tous trois de la tour. Hermione suivit Rogue jusqu'à ses appartements. Il la fit entrée et s'installer à table. C'était un assez bel endroit, dans les tons bordeaux, les meubles en chêne foncé avec des étagèrent remplies de toutes sortes de livres. Sur les murs des tableaux de paysages nocturne et enflammées. D'un côté de la pièce deux fauteuils en cuir avec une petite table basse et de l'autre coté, une table ou l'on pourrait s'asseoir à 4.  Rogue vint s'asseoir prés d'elle et claqua des mains ce qui fit apparaître de superbe plats.

-Prenez et mangez Granger, j'espère que j'ai bien choisi le menu !

Hermione pris un peu de tout car il y avait du choix.

-« Bon, il faut quand même que je mange un peu pour ne pas paraître impolie. Et puis, il se donne du mal pour moi. Je ne peux quand même pas faire sans manger !

Elle commença à manger, mais fut prise de nausée. Rogue qui mangeait à côté d'elle, regarda à ce qu'elle vide son assiette mais vit son visage changer de couleur. Elle devenait plutôt blanche.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Miss ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Rogue alla dans son bureau et revint avec un petit flacon.

-Buvait ceci.

-C'est quoi ?

-Vous avez peur que je vous empoisonne ?!

-Non ! Je me demandais juste ce que c'était.

-Une potion qui vous fera du bien, cela calmera la nausée et vous pourrait manger.

Hermione prit la potion et pu enfin manger un peu. Pendant le restant du repas, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

-Miss Granger, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Nous nous verrons donc demain pour les cours.

-Bonne soirée professeur et merci pour le repas.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais les elfes, c'est eux qui préparent la nourriture, Bonne nuit Granger.

Il la fit sortir et referma la porte aussi vite.

-« Je rêve, ou Rogue rougissait quand je l'ai remercier ? Ça doit sûrement être mon imagination, Rogue rougir, n'importe quoi ! »

Un grand merci à Kaorulabelle, Vivi, Cyrca, Aurelia, Lola pour vos reviews. À la prochaine.


	4. Le travail c'est la santé

**Ch/ IV : Le travail c'est la santé.**

Ce jour là, Hermione alla en classe de potion afin de se mettre en ordre pour son nouveau travail. Rogue était à son bureau en train de corriger ses copies.

-Ah, Miss Granger, venez, je vais vous donner le programme et votre horaire.

Il lui tendit un dossier et une grille horaire.

-Mais monsieur, je commence déjà aujourd'hui ?

-Oui étant donné que c'est votre classe et que vous connaissez la matière. Vous pouvez donc commencer. Est-ce un problème ?

-Non ! Non non, bien sûr, je vais le faire, j'y arriverais.

-Je l'espère bien ! Vous devriez y aller Miss, vous allez être en retard pour les cours.

-Oui, à ce soir monsieur.

Hermione était assez énervé, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait travailler et il lui faisait commencer par son année. Ce qui signifie les serpentards !

-« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont encore essayer de me rendre folle, j'en ai bien peur ! »

Toute la journée Hermione était occupée à préparer ses cours. Tout devait être parfait. Elle devait montrer aux autres ce dont elle était capable. Et surtout montrer à ce cher professeur Rogue qu'il pouvait compter sur elle !

Le soir elle alla rejoindre la classe pour préparer ses affaires. Rogue vint prés d'elle afin d'accueillir les élèves  et leurs faire son discours. Les élèves entrèrent et que fut la surprise de voir l'élève la plus forte de la classe à côté du professeur Rogue.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Des cours particuliers ?

Monsieur Potter, nous ne vous avons rien demandé, allez vous asseoir. Fit Rogue d'un ton glaciale. Très bien, étant donné que j'ai pas mal de travail, j'ai engagé une assistante afin d'aider les cancres tels que vous. Si il y a le moindre problème Miss, vous venez me voir ! Je vous laisse.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, les serpentards commençaient à râler. Rogue fit demi tour.

-Je vous préviens que le moindre problème, donnerais une exclusion au cours ainsi que des points en moins et plus,… une retenue !

Sur ce, il quitta le local. Les élèves étaient plus calme, refroidit. Hermione donna son cours. Elle y mettait du cœur, sa façon d'expliquer était si bien, tout le monde comprenait. Elle alla voir chacun d'entre eux et dû se donner beaucoup de mal afin que Neville réussisse. Tout ce passait pour le mieux. Hermione reprenais vie. Elle mangeait de meilleur appétit et discutait avec Rogue de théorie sur certaines potions. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait un peu gênée. Une sorte de mal aise au fur et à mesure. Rogue lui parut bizarre. Il avait un drôle de comportement. Dans ces yeux, Hermione cru voir un jour du désir, mais quelque seconde après, il avait à nouveau un visage glaciale et dur.

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas que Rogue est bizarre ?

 -Hermione, ça fait depuis ma première année que je l'ai connue et il m'a toujours parut bizarre. C'est pas d'aujourd'hui tu sais, il l'a toujours été.

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle. Il a l'air plus sympathique envers moi. Je ne le comprends pas ! Il me dit des sarcasmes mais glisse des mots gentils. Je n'arrive plus à le saisir et ne sais comment me comporter avec lui.

-Il est peu être amoureux !

-NON ! Arrête, c'est pas possible ! Tu dis des bêtises. S'exclama Hermione rouge pivoine. Il m'en faudrais pour rien au monde.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougie ?

-C'est toi, tu me dis des conneries, c'est de ta faute.

-Haha ha…, je disais ça pour rire !

-T'est pas marrant Harry.

Ses cours se passaient bien jusqu'au jour où Drago dû venir aux rattrapages,  sûrement pour l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

-Hein ! Comment se fait il que ce soit une sang de bourbe qui donne les cours de rattrapages ?! Rogue a dû avoir pitié de toi !

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois Malfoy ! Le professeur Rogue sait reconnaître les gens de valeur. Ce que tu n'es pas ! Reprenons le cours…

-Si tu crois que je vais avoir cours avec toi ! Tu te trompes. Je vais tout faire pour te pourrir la vie Granger.

-Si tu as un problème Malfoy, la porte, elle est l !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe amochée. Tu sais qu tu t'enlaidie à vue d'œil !

Rogue qui venait voir comment cela se passait, avait tout entendu. Il devint fou de colère, d'une si grande fureur, totalement hors de lui.

-MALFOY ! Je commence à en avoir assez de votre comportement de sang pur. Car pour un sang pur, vous n'arrivez même pas à la moitié d'intelligence de Miss Granger. Alors vos remarques acerbes,  vous vous les gardez !

-Merci professeur, dit Hermione, de toute façon, je ne l'écoute plus ce qu'il me dit.

-Malfoy, vous sortez immédiatement de ma classe, je retire 50 points à Serpentard et je vous veux ce soir après 20 h dans mon bureau. Dit Rogue sur un ton aussi froid que le 0 absolue.

- Ouah, je n'ai jamais vu Rogue dans pareille fureur. N'empêche tu es sur qu'il n'ai pas intéresser par toi ?

-Harry, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois aller souper avant 20h, je n'ai pas l'intention d'encore subir Malfoy !

-Je suis content de te voir comme ça !

-Quoi ?

-Ben, t'as de l'occupation, tu manges à nouveau. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Merci Harry, j'y vais ou je vais être en retards.

Hermione arriva, il devait être 19h00 et Malfoy qui venait dans une heure. Rogue vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrée. Contrairement à d'habitude, il y régner une ambiance feutrée. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, des chandelles étaient allumées autour de la table.

-C'est jolie, c'est en quelle occasion ? Demanda Hermione.

-Comme ça, pour changer. Cela vous ennuie ?

-Non, pas du tout, franchement j'adore.

-Passons à table alors.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Rogue la regardait avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

-« Cela se pourrait-il qu'Harry ai raison ? Ce pourrait-il  qu'il m'aime ? Mais qu'est ce que je ressent moi ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Quand ils finirent de manger, Hermione regarda l'heure. Il allait être 20h00.

-Professeur, je vais y aller, vous devez sûrement vous occupez de Malfoy.

-Non, restez. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai pour pas longtemps, je reviens de suite, j'ai… quelque chose à vous dire.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux, je me le demande. Harry, tu commences à me rendre paranoïaque.

Grand merci à Kloona, Cyrca et Maud 62 pour vos reviews, ça me fait grand plaisir.


	5. Bataille des sentiments

**Ch/V : La bataille des sentiments**

Hermione était seule dans l'appartement avec une certaine appréhension. Mais que voulait- il lui dire ?

Rogue réapparut et vint prés d'elle.

-Hermione, dit il d'une voix douce, pourquoi vous laissez vous faire par tout le monde ? Drago et les autres passent leur temps à vous rabaisser et vous ne faites rien. Ou est passé cette Hermione qui a le courage de foncer, même à enfreindre le règlement. Je ne dis pas que vous devez l'enfreindre, au contraire. Mais ressaisissez vous, ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds, battez vous, je ne veux pas que vous retombiez au plus bas !

-De toute façon, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'était pas aller fouiller dans vos affaires, je n'aurait pas eu ce stupide accident, et les serpentards ne m'ennuierais pas ! Et puis il n'a pas tort, je suis moche de toute façon. Dit elle les yeux larmoyant.

Rogue parut soudain gêné, Hermione le remarqua et ne dit rien. Mais il se lança.

-Miss, vous êtes une… Comment dirais je… très jolie jeune femme et… vous ne devriez pas agir de la sorte.

Vous ne le voyait peut être pas mais je suis sûr que quelque part, il y a des gens qui vous aime. Et même peut-être plus que vous ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Il lui dit cela avec tant de passion qu'Hermione n'eu plus aucuns doutes. Ses yeux ébènes brillaient d'un feu ardent, un feu merveilleux de quelqu'un qui aime et qui désir. C'est fou comme il pouvait lui paraître différent. Cet homme si distant, qui avait l'air si insensible d'habitude qui lui disait des paroles réconfortantes  et d'une tel douceur ne pouvait être le même ! Rogue vit Hermione dans un grand conflit mental et se repris.

-Miss Granger, je crois que vous pouvais partir, il se fait tard et vous devriez être dans votre dortoir.

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait différemment, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Si cheveux avaient l'air soyeux, ses yeux si sombre qu'on y plongerait et elle était sûr que sous ses robes devait se cacher un corps splendide.

-Miss Granger !!! Je vous ai demandé quelque chose !

-Vous m'aimez n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi ?! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et sortait séance tenant !

Hermione voulu s'approcher mais voyant son maître des potions s'énerver, elle préféra sortir de là avant que le tonnerre n'éclate.

Dans la salle commune de gryffondor.

-Harry, je crois que tu avais raison. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais tu aurais du voir la façon dont il me regard !

-Tu sais je disais ça pour rire, pour te taquiner, je ne pensait pas que c'était vrai.

-Je te jure que ça l'est !

-Miss Granger…

-Quoi ? Oh ! Professeur Mcgonagall.

-Comme vous avez repris appétit depuis ces derniers temps, le professeur Rogue a demandé que vous retourniez manger à table avec vos camarades. Vous continuerait à donner vos cours particulier même quand celui-ci est absent. Voilà.

-Oh, très bien.

Sur ceux, Mcgonagall sortit.

-Je te parie qu'après ce qu'il c'est passé, il ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu connais Rogue, ça ne vas pas durer !

Hermione retourna manger avec Harry, à la table, elle jeta quelques regards furtifs à la table des professeurs. Rogue était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. Il avait l'air de l'ignorer. Même durant les rattrapages, elle ne le voyait plus. Il ne lui adresser même plus la parole. Mais malgré tout, elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardé malgré tout de temps en temps. Hermione commencer à en avoir marre, elle avait besoin de lui, à présent, il fallait qu'elle lui parle à tout prix.

Le soir alors qu'elle était sur son lit en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui dirait le lendemain, des petits coups retentirent à la fenêtre. C'était un corbeau noir qui frappé à la vitre, une lettre accrocher à sa patte.

-Un corbeau ! Sûrement Séverus !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, décrocha la lettre et caressa le corbeau pour le remercier avant que celui-ci repris son envol.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Quand vous lirez ceci, je serais sûrement en train de remettre ma démission. Depuis ses dernières années, je me suis rendu compte à quel point vous êtes une femme admirable, d'une grande intelligence certes, mais d'une grande beauté et d'une gentillesse. Toujours prête à aider les autres. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de vos études Albus pourra vous reprendre en tant que nouveau professeur de potion et que vous pourriez faire de vos élèves autre chose que des cancres. Mais surtout ne les laissez pas détruire cette charmante personne que vous êtes._

_C'est vrai, vous l'avez bien deviné, je vous aime. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'implore pas votre pardon, je sais bien que vous n'aimerais jamais une personne tel que moi, qui vous ai persécuté toutes ses années durant. Mais, je sentait le besoin en moi de vous l'avouez. Je vous dois de vous dire la vérité. Je ne supporte plus le fait de vous voir sans pouvoir vous toucher, vous sentir et vous aimer. Cette flamme qui brûle dans mon cœur me consume peu à peu et me rends fou._

_Je ne vous importunerais plus, mais sachez que vous aurez toujours une place dans mon cœur._

_Adieu_

_Séverus Rogue _

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas partir ainsi, je ne le supporterais pas ! Il faut que j'aille le trouver, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'espère que j'arriverais à temps pour l'en dissuader !

Hermione courut au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Professeur ! Vite, c'est Rogue ! J'ai besoin du mot de passe du directeur…

-Miss Granger, mais…

-Je vous en prie, il va être trop tard !

-Oui, bien, c'est « mousse au chocolat chantilly », mais expliquez vous.

-désolée pas le temps…

Elle détalla dans les couloirs, donna le mot de passe à la statue et entra en vitesse dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore était assis tranquillement à son bureau. Hermione était à bout de souffle.

-Miss Granger, que me vaut cette visite précipitée ? Dit Dumbledore calmement.

-Est-ce que le professeur Rogue vous a déjà donné quelque chose ?

Albus fronça des sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non pas que je sache, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-Oh, il faut absolument que je lui parle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Il doit être dans son bureau, Miss. C'est si urgent que cela ?

-Oui, assez.

-Prenez de la poudre de cheminette, vous pourrez passer directement dans son bureau.

-Oh, merci professeur.

Hermione pris la poudre de cheminette et dit à haute voix « bureau de Rogue ».

Rogue venait de terminer sa lettre de démission et se trouver face à la cheminée prêt à la donner quand Hermione arriva. Il la rattrapa et tomba à la reverse avec elle.

-Professeur je… dis elle en se relevant. Excusez moi d'arriver ainsi mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez à cause de moi, je ne le supporterais pas !

-Quoi ?! Que dites-vous ?!

-Je vous aime Severus et je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonniez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'a fait réalisé à quel point vous êtes un être merveilleux au cœur d'or. Votre façon de voir les choses, la façon dont vous vous êtes occupé de moi. La gentillesse dont vous m'avez fait part. je ne peux pas vous laisser partir à moins que vous me preniez avec vous !

-Miss Granger… Non… Hermione…

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Ce fut le plus beau moment de leur vie, enfin elle était avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

-Je t'aime Hermione

Hermione rougie et fit un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Et si nous allions dans ma chambre, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Hermione le suivi jusqu'à une belle pièce, un lit avec des draps de soie noire, une ambiance chaude, des tapisseries dans les tons rouge foncé et vert émeraude.

Severus était doux avec elle, il caressait son corps et l'embrasser partout. C'était sa première fois, il y avait bien eu Krum, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre et s'enlacèrent. Rogue commença par des mouvements lents afin de ne pas la blesser puis de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le paroxysme. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressentit un tel bonheur. Elle s'endormie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Je m'excuse pour les retards car en ce moment je suis très occupée, je fait partie d'une confrérie médiéval et je dois faire plusieurs camps sur la saison. Je vous mettrais  la suite bien sur mais je ne saurais pas vous la mettre tout les samedi. Mais promis je fais la suite.

Encore merci à Secaulassop, Cyrca, Kloona, Cheyna, Aurélia et Maud pour vos reviews.


	6. Secrets et chantage

**Ch/VI : Secrets et chantage**

Hermione se sentait si bien dans ce lit si douillet, les draps de soie, ce corps chaud sur lequel elle était blottit. Elle ouvrit les yeux en douceur. Il était là, la regardant avec amour.

-Bonjour mon amour, bien dormie.

-Vraiment bien Sev, comme un bébé.

-Tant mieux, il faudrait peux être se dépêcher, les autres risque de se demander où tu es passée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on aie des ennuies.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Et bien, 7 h 45.

-Quoi !? Déjà, mais … mais on vas être en retard à la grande salle !

Hermione sauta du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, embrassa en vitesse Severus et sortie. Elle détalla dans les couloirs et entra en douceur dans la grande salle. « Ouf, tout le monde n'est pas encore là. » pensa t'elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir discrètement prés d'Harry.

-Hermione ? Où étais tu passée ce matin ?

-Oh, euh… je suis allée à la bibliothèque tôt ce matin, faire des recherches pour le cours de botanique.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- …

-Oh fait, comment ça c'est passée ta retenue avec Rogue ? Pas trop dur ?

-Euh, ben ça a été, toujours aussi dur, tu le connais. Il m'a fait récurer tous les chaudrons, je suis exténuée. Bon, si on allait en cours !

Rogue et Hermione continuèrent à se voir en cachette, le soir elle allait le rejoindre, mais un jour, alors qu'elle revenait d'un de ses rendez-vous, elle tomba sur Ron.

-Eh bien, je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit ami ? dit il d'un ton ironique. J'espère que tu passes du bon temps avec ton crétin de maître des potions aux cheveux gras ?!

-Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ! De toute façon, toi tu es bien avec cette lopette de Malfoy que tu détesté plus que tout alors je ne vois pourquoi tu viens me faire la morale ! Et ce n'est pas tes affaires !

-Quoi pas mes affaires ! Un élève passe encore mais au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un prof ! Et c'est interdit par la loi !

-Ron attend,…

Ron partit laissant une Hermione furieuse. Elle alla rejoindre Harry occuper avec ses devoirs de divination.

-Hermione, tu n'aurais pas une idée, j'ai un problème avec cette fichue boule de cristal et il n'y a rien à voir.

-Excuse-moi Harry mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je viens de croiser Ron et il y a un problème.

-Quoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Harry, on ne pourrait pas aller quelque part pour être seuls. Prés du lac par exemple.

-Ok, allons-y !

-Alors vas-y j'écoute.

-Tu sais avec Rogue, je sors avec lui, seulement Ron m'a vu et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose par jalousie, tu comprends ?

-Ecoute Hermy, Ron est notre ami depuis longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'il irait te trahir !

-Oui mais tu sais,  j'ai peur pour Severus. Tu sais bien que Ron ne l'aime pas ! Si jamais il sort quelque chose à Dumbledore, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !

-Hermione, il sort avec Drago, Rogue est son directeur et prof préféré. Il ne risque rien.

Hermione était seule prés du lac, sa cape sur les épaules à la lueur du jour. Quand deux ombres s'arrêtèrent à sa  hauteur.

-Alors Granger, on se ballade seule ? Fit une voix mielleuse.

-Malfoy !? Ah, j'ai tout compris, Ron tu as été tout lui raconté je présume ?!

Drago lui fit un large sourire.

-Tu dois bien t'en douter sang de bourbe. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu lui as trouver de si attirant Ron. Elle est si abjecte.

-Je  n'ai que faire de vos sarcasmes !

-Granger, on a quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui, on voudrais que tu arrête de fréquenter Rogue, on ne veux pas qu'il aie d'ennuies. Drago ne supporterais pas perdre son directeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que peux vous faire ? De toute façon, on fait attention.

-Tellement attention que Ron t'es tombé dessus revenant de chez lui ! Écoute Granger, (Drago pointa sa baguette vers elle) si tu veux éviter les emmerdes, je te prierais de rompre avec lui. Je ne crois pas que ça te fasse plaisir s'il arrivait des malheurs à tes  parents ou proches. Dit Drago de ses yeux glacials. Si pour demain ce n'est pas fait, gare à toi !

Hermione ne savait que faire. Ce soir elle devrait se montrer forte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de graves aux gens qu'elle aime. Mais comment aller lui dire, jamais elle ne supportera la peine qu'elle va lui faire. Elle se détestait pour cela ! Mais si il lui arrivait malheur, elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir et me donne du courage.

Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite, mais étant partie aux 2 alpes je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de taper la suite. En tout cas j'ai fini de l'écrire et je dois finir de la taper. Je vous mettrait sûrement une suite dans le courant de la semaine car dans deux semaine je repars à Bannegon en camps médiéval donc pas d'ordi. Bisous.


	7. Rupture ambiguë

**Ch/VII : Rupture ambigu**

-Hermione, ça vas ?

-Oui ça va Harry, pas de problèmes.

-Tu as l'air pourtant pale. Tu devrais être heureuse, on a cours de potion aujourd'hui !

-Oui très !

-Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Tu t'es disputé avec Rogue ou quoi ?

-Harry lâches moi s'il te plaît.

En faite, Hermione se rendait malade, rien qu'à savoir qu'elle devait rompre avec Rogue. « Je ne peux pas, je l'aime de trop, je ne le supporterais jamais. » Pensa t'elle. Ron lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

-N'oublie pas que Drago te surveille, il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce cher Severus.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne crie pas comme ça  et ne dis surtout rien à personne, même pas à Harry.

Hermione se leva en vitesse et sortie de la grande salle au bord des larmes. « Hermione soit courageuse, il faut que tu le fasse pour lui »

Durant le cours, Hermione était au fond de la classe, vraiment mal à l'aise. Severus la regardait avec appréhension, elle le savait mais ne pouvais rien faire car Drago et Ron la surveillée du coin de l'œil. Après le cours Severus l'interpella.

-Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parler. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu as l'air pâle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main sur sa joue, Hermione détourna la tête.

-Oui, je… oh, je ne sais comment vous le dire…

Il fallait qu'elle le déclare assez vite car ses yeux menacer de pleurer.

-Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Excusez-moi, mais c'était par amusement. Bon, je vous laisse.

Rogue n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tant il était choquer. Hermione était sortie à toute vitesse, elle courait, des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. « Qu'ai-je fais ? Je lui ai briser le cœur voilà ce que j'ai fait »

Elle s'éfondra sur son lit et versa toutes les larmes de son corps.

Rogue de son côté se posaient des questions. La façon dont elle lui a dit cela n'était pas claire, il devait sûrement se passer quelque chose. Peux être avait elle peur pour leur avenir ou que quelqu'un leur est tombé dessus. Il se tramait  quelque chose et il fallait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore.

-Alors Severus, quelque chose ne vas pas avec Miss Granger ?

-Albus, je soupçonne que quelqu'un s'amuse avec les sentiments de celle-ci. Depuis le début de son mal être, une personne la rend malade. Cela ne peux plus durer. Je suis sûr que vous devez déjà être au courant de toute façon.

-De quoi parler vous ? De vos sentiments, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais à qui pensé vous ?

-Weasley aidé par Malfoy.

-Pourquoi, avez-vous des preuves ?

-Hermione sortait avec Weasley, qui l'a laissé tombé pour Malfoy. C'est elle qui me l'a raconté. Celle-ci était en pleine dépression. Je lui ai redonné goût à la vie. Je dois vous l'avouer mais nous avons eu une aventure, je sais qu'elle m'aime, je le lis dans ses yeux. Et là, elle me dit que tout est fini les larmes aux yeux. Cela doit être un coup de ses deux gaillards !

-Réunissez les tous les trois et je compte sur vous pour y remédier.

Rogue fit appelé les trois personnes concernées dans sa classe afin de résoudre ce problème.

-Et bien, je voudrais des explications tous les trois.

Drago et Ron se regardèrent.

-Quelles explications professeur, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Dit Drago de sa voix mielleuse.

-Ne vous moqué pas de moi Mr Malfoy, je suis sûr que vous êtes impliquer dans cette affaire.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'exclama Ron au teint cramoisi.

Il parût soudain gêné, Rogue le regardait intensivement en lui lançant des éclairs.

-Oui Monsieur Weasley, continuez je vous prie.

-C'est de ma faute, je… euh… j'étais jaloux contre Hermione et Drago m'a aidé.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Ron avouait… Elle eue les larmes aux yeux.

-Donc c'est vous qui êtes coupable de ma rupture avec Hermione, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Dit il le visage pourpre et les yeux baissés.

-Vous avez fait chanter votre amie par rancœur, vous savez que cela aussi est interdit par la loi. Je vous prierais donc de vous taire et nous nous tairons de même, comme ça pas d'ennuies. Mais si par malheur, vous venez encore fouiner dans notre relation vous risquerez de gros ennuies messieurs. Est-ce bien clair ?!

-Très clair professeur, n'est ce pas Ron ?

-On ne plus clair Drago.

-Très bien messieurs, je vous laisse à présent. Tu viens Hermione ?

Hermione qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot jusque là, sortie de la classe de potion et suivi Severus à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements.  Une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

-Oh, Severus ! Je ne voulais pas te quitter, je ne voulais te quitter, je voulais te faire souffrir. Je t'aime trop pour ça, ils m'avaient menacée de te faire du mal, jamais je ne l'aurais support !

-C'est tout Hermione, c'est fini… Tu es avec moi et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal !

Celui-ci embrassa Hermione avec douceur qu'elle se calma et entrepris de lui rendre son baiser.


	8. Epilogue

**Ch VIII/ : Epilogue**

Les mois passèrent, Drago et Ron s'étaient calmé et avaient même rompu. Ron était seul et Hermione lui avait pardonné. Le trio était enfin ressoudé. Les cours touchaient à leur fin, bientôt ils devaient quitter leurs école pour chacun prendre sa voie. Hermione se demandé comment cela allé se passer entre elle et Severus, prévenir ses parents et voir leur réaction. Maintenant que l'école allait finir, elle allait pouvoir s'afficher avec celui qu'elle aime.

Le dernier jour du cours de potion, Severus l'appela afin de lui parler.

-Ron, Harry ne m'attendez pas.

-Pas de problème.

-On se retrouve plus tard. (Et ils sortirent)

-Oui, qui a-t-il mon amour ?

-Je voudrais te demander, …

il chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau et vint prés d'elle. Il sortie un écrin noir dans lequel était déposé un anneau gravé de leurs initial entrecroisées.

-Voudrais tu vivre avec moi, je sais que je suis plus vieux que toi et que si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais…

-Chut… Lui dit elle en déposant son index sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et chuchota prés de son oreille un « Je t'aime » et l'embrassa avec amour. Severus la pris, la déposa sur le bureau et entrepris d'explorer son corps avec ses mains. Hermione aimait sentir leur douceur parcourir sa peau lisse qui lui donner des frissons. Severus lui aimait glisser sa langue sur sa peau délicate, goûter à ses lèvres soyeuses, sentir son parfum de cannelle. Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée ensemble.

Leur mariage se passa durant les vacances à l'école de Poudlard. Tous leurs amis étaient invités, la famille d'Hermione, l'école et quelques membres du ministère, la famille Weasley aussi étaient là au grand complet. Il y eu un grand bal, Severus et Hermione l'ouvrir et tout le monde les suivirent dans la danse. Harry dansait avec Tonk et évitait de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Ron, lui s'était trouver quelqu'un et dansait avec Neville. Tout le monde était heureux.

Le soir pour leur nuit de noces. Severus banda les yeux d'Hermione et transplanna avec elle dans un lieu. Il lui enleva le bandeau.

-Oh, Severus, c'est merveilleux !!!...

Hermione se trouvait devant une immense maison. Superbe, avec une allée centrale.

-Tu l'as achetée pour nous ?

-Bien sûr, et j'ai une autre surprise pour toi à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un cadeau d'Albus.

-Une lettre ?

-Pas n'importe quelle lettre, lis !

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Etant donné que notre ancien prof de potion est devenu le remplaçant définitif en défense contre les forces du mal et que vous êtes à la recherche d'un emploie. Nous vous proposons le poste de professeur de potion. Nous attendons votre réponse avec impatience._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps : Nous installerons vos affaires chez votre marie dés que nous avons reçu votre réponse._

-Oh génial !

-Attends, il te reste mon dernier cadeau.

Elle entra dans la maison, elle était vraiment radieuse. Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans un superbe salon dans les tons de gryffondor avec une somptueuse cheminée, quelques sofas rouges disposés autour et sur le plus petit d'entre eux, une immense boîte blanche.

-Vas-y, ouvre !

Hermione l'embrassa et alla ouvrir le paquet. C'était un mignon petit chat noire avec le bout de la queue blanche.

-Oh, il est trop mignon, il faut que je te présente à Pattenrond, comme ça, il aura un nouveau compagnon. Severus, je suis si heureuse.

-Et si on allait visiter le reste de la maison ?

-Quel merveilleuse idée, on pourrait même essayer chaque pièce qu'en dit tu ?

Severus la regarda d'un air prédateur, il la désirait vraiment.

-Coquine, on pourrait peut-être commencer par celle-ci ?

Hermione eut un grand sourire carnassier et je vous laisse deviner la suite !

Enfin, ils furent heureux !

Fin

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont aidé à écrire cette fiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu. À la prochaine fiction.

Khalan


End file.
